ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Breaker Ben
Time Breaker Ben is a villain in Earth-1010. He used to be a Human from the planet Earth in the No-Watch Timeline. He is now one of Timekiller's Time Breakers, and acted as the main antagonist of Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. Appearance Time Breaker Ben is similar in appearance to Ben Prime, except with sickly violet skin and corrupted purple hair. His pupils are pink. He wears Time Breaker armour on his chest, shins, forearms, and covering his jaw. Power and Abilities Time Breaker Ben possesses a set of abilities known as Universal Reboot. This seems to primarily consist of the unconscious ability to reset time whenever he is significantly damaged, usually shortly before/after his organic components are killed or damaged beyond functionality. There does not seem to be any pattern as to whether the reset occurs before or after the damage is sustained. He possesses enhanced strength, able to kick Chromastone hard enough to make him release his grip and strong enough to break free from ImmoBile's hardened slime. Time Breaker Ben possesses a lesser degree of enhanced durability, enough to utilise his enhanced strength without completely disabling himself. Weaknesses Universal Reboot allows anyone who is affected to retain their memories of the aborted timeline. Additionally, the effects of this ability are not localised and affect everyone in that timeline. Time Breaker Ben is not very strong physically, and can hurt himself easily. This is shown when he injures himself fighting Chromastone in Chapter 5, causing him to limp on his right leg. Time Breaker Ben is seemingly vulnerable to magnetism, as seen when fighting Lodestar. Biography Time Breaker Ben was created sometime prior to Reboot Revolution by Timekiller using No-Watch Ben shortly after the events of No Watch, No Problem!. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Time Breaker Ben first appeared in Chapter 4. Wearing an ID Mask, he convinced Grandpa Max to pull over the Rustbucket into a forest beside the highway. He destroyed his ID Mask when he revealed himself. In Chapter 5, Timekiller revealed through implication to Ben Prime which version of Ben was used to create the Time Breaker. Appearances *No Watch, No Problem! (pre-Time Breaker conversion) Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 4 (first appearance) *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 (last appearance; death) Gallery Eon Crisis.png|No-Watch Ben pre-conversion during the Eon Crisis Reboot Revolution.png|link=Ben 10: Reboot Revolution|Reboot Revolution Main Poster RR Finale.png|link=RR Chapter 7|Chapter 7 Poster Trivia *Although he is the third Time Breaker over all to be revealed, he was the first to be designed (followed by Time Breaker Tetrax) and the second who was planned to appear in Earth-1010. *Time Breaker Ben was originally meant to be Time Breaker Vilgax, who would have possessed the Universal Reboot abilities instead. This was changed because: *#Vilgax ended up appearing in Omni-Tricked, which occurs after Reboot Revolution takes place. *#Time Breaker Ben seemed like a more effective logical conclusion to the Time Breaker concept that would have had a more significant impact on the cast. Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010 Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Chronosapien Technology Category:Villains in Earth-1010